


touch me, tease me

by k_yoong



Series: love talk [1]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, this was supposed to be posted for halloween but sometimes life happens, vague references to size difference kink due to who i am as a person (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_yoong/pseuds/k_yoong
Summary: Baekhyun is not interested in frat boys. Lucas is an exception.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: love talk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539880
Comments: 62
Kudos: 453





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun doesn’t care for frat parties. 

In fact, he doesn’t care for parties, period. He’s taking eighteen credits, works part-time as a TA, and plays piano for the university orchestra three times a week - any free time he has outside of studying, he’d rather be sleeping. 

So when Jongdae shows up at his apartment wearing a pathetically cheap looking cape and plastic fangs, Baekhyun tries to slam the door in his face.

“Jongdae no—” Baekhyun screeches as the shorter male shoves past him. Jongdae chucks an empty Four Loko can at his head. He’s definitely drunk already, then. Fucking lightweight.

“Jongdae  _ yes _ ,” Jongdae screeches back, louder, just because he can. Jongdae is quite possibly the only person on this campus who is noisier than Baekhyun, and he’s also a vocal performance major, so Baekhyun isn’t sure he wants to continue trying to fight.

“Sigma Mu party. Tonight.” Jongdae starts rummaging through his closet, wrinkling his nose in distaste at nearly every article of clothing he pulls out. Baekhyun tries not to feel offended. 

Sigma Mu is well-known for its annual Halloween party, and freshman year, he probably would’ve jumped at the chance to go. But now he’s a washed up senior, and frat bros aren’t exactly his ideal company for a Thursday night.

Before Baekhyun can even open his mouth to protest, Jongdae shushes him. “Baekhyun, please,” he whines. “Minseok invited me to this party so we have an in, and you know how long I’ve been trying to get with him.”

_ I’ve been trying to get with him _ is Jongdae-code for  _ I’ve been deeply in love with him since the first time he flashed his biceps at me from across the quad three months ago and am just unwilling to admit it. _ Baekhyun knows this. He also knows this is a guilt trip. Unfortunately for him, and luckily for Jongdae, it’s starting to work.

“It’s already 10 PM on a fucking  _ Thursday _ ,” Baekhyun whines back at him, a little more pathetically. “I just finished grading exams for that Intro Econ class—I have to be up at 9 tomorrow to TA for that class too. All I want to do is watch Netflix for a half hour and fall asleep.”

Jongdae, who’s apparently developed very impressive selective hearing skills over the past four years of being best friends with Baekhyun, hums and continues to ignore him. Asshole. 

“Jongdae. Jongdae. Jongdae. Jongda—” Baekhyun gets cut off as a pair of pants fly at his face, sputtering in indignation as his best friend turns around, exasperated.

“Thirsty Thursdays, bitch. And I know you’re not old enough to somehow forget that pregames don’t even start until 10:30 PM.” Jongdae scoffs. Baekhyun  _ is _ , in fact, old enough to forget that, but he thinks Jongdae might make fun of him if he says so, so he decides to keep his mouth shut.

“Besides,” Jongdae continues, suddenly looking at him with a pout Baekhyun thinks makes him look constipated but is sure would send Minseok into a love-induced fit. “It’s our senior year, Baek. Our last Halloweekend. You’ve been holed up in the library all weekend; I’ve barely seen you.”

It’s a compelling argument. “I don’t even have a costume,” Baekhyun protests weakly, though they both know it’s more for show at this point than anything else. In reality, Baekhyun knows he lost the minute Jongdae invited himself into his apartment and into his closet.

Jongdae smiles wickedly and brandishes a headband with cat ears on it. Baekhyun physically feels the life leave his body.

“No. Jongdae. I love you. But I am not wearing that. Jongdae. No.” 

Jongdae smiles, saccharine sweet, and throws the headband at his face. “Yes you are. And put on those jeans I threw at you. They make your thighs look good.” He punctuates his last comment by slapping Baekhyun’s ass. 

*

Half an hour later finds Baekhyun standing in the corner of what appears to be the basement of simultaneously the nicest and most disgusting house he’s ever seen. Frat houses on campus aren’t exactly known for their cleanliness, but Sigma Mu looks like the type of house that could’ve been featured on HGTV 100 kegs of beer ago. It’s a little bit tragic.

Jongdae has, predictably, ditched him at the first sight of Minseok, whose biceps are tragically not on display in his minion costume. Not like Baekhyun was particularly excited about the prospect of third-wheeling, but being alone at a party where he doesn’t know anyone isn’t that much better. 

Baekhyun tries to force down the rest of the drink which Minseok had kindly pressed into his hand before whisking his best friend upstairs. Sigma Mu’s signature jungle juice is apparently offensively red, the same shade as the solo cup he’s drinking it out of, and has the taste and feel of cherry cough syrup. He tries very hard not to think about what else is in it, but there’s about six handles of Everclear near the makeshift bar. It’s somehow worse than the moonshine he, Jongdae, and Chanyeol made in the bathtub in their triple freshman year, but it’s also effective, which would explain why he’s already halfway drunk. 

He glances down at his phone for the sake of having something idle to do, spacing out for a second before he feels someone crowd into his space, just a little closer than is socially acceptable. Baekhyun looks up, snarky comment on the tip of his tongue before he processes what he’s looking at.

The man in front of him is dressed as a lifeguard, which just means he’s wearing a tank top and obnoxiously red shorts, which also just means his biceps and bare thighs are on full display. It’s not like he didn’t think frat boys could be hot, but they generally aren’t model attractive with shoulders so broad it looks like he could envelop his own body twice over. He takes one last sip of his drink, throat suddenly dry.

_ I’m drowning _ , Baekhyun thinks deliriously, staring at the longest legs he’s ever seen in his life.  _ Please save me _ .  _ Please save me and then immediately suffocate me between your thighs. _

Baekhyun’s not sure how much time has passed, but he must have been staring a little too long because Sexy Lifeguard lets out a short laugh and leans his head down to make direct eye contact with him. 

“My eyes are up here, you know,” Sexy Lifeguard says, amusement written all over his (stupidly gorgeous) face.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun says dumbly, forcing his voice out. “Hi.”

“Hi,” the taller echoes with amusement, easy confidence rolling through him in a way only ridiculously attractive people who know they’re ridiculously attractive can pull off. He smells like tequila, too, which probably helps with the confidence. “I’m Lucas.”

“That’s a nice name,” Baekhyun says, still dumbstruck.

Lucas rises back up again to his full height, looking at Baekhyun intently as if he can read every unholy thought running through Baekhyun’s mind. Maybe he can. Baekhyun’s not known for being subtle.

“You’re Baekhyun. Jongdae’s friend.” It’s not a question. 

Surprised, Baekhyun nods. “You know Jongdae?” he asks, tilting his head back to make eye contact with Lucas. He definitely does not think about how Lucas is so much taller than him that he has to tilt his entire head back to look at him properly.

“Everyone in the house knows Jongdae,” Lucas rolls his eyes playfully. “Minseok and I are gym buddies- he never shuts up about him.” 

So he’s definitely a Sig Mu brother then, and a disturbingly attractive one at that. Baekhyun is at least ninety percent sure that if he thinks too hard about Lucas at the gym he’ll black out from thirst. His throat itches for another drink.

“Oh?” he says instead, giving the taller what Chanyeol says is his  _ Clearly Trying To Get Dicked Down Tonight  _ expression. He’d normally object to using that descriptor, but well, it’s not inaccurate in this case. “That doesn’t explain why you know my name, though?” 

At some point, Lucas has stepped forward, close enough to stand between Baekhyun’s legs. Baekhyun tries not to think about what it would feel like to feel him in this position under different circumstances, or how much his legs would have to stretch to accommodate the width of his entire body. He fails. It’s distracting. Lucas’ stupidly big hand is on his thigh now, and that’s even more distracting.

The music increases in volume, and Lucas leans in dangerously close to be heard over the noise. It’s a Halloween playlist. Baekhyun’s not sure Monster Mash is the ideal music to get down to, but he’s willing to try and find out. 

“Well,” Lucas starts, full lips brushing over the shell of his ear. His breath is warm against Baekhyun’s neck, and Baekhyun tries to suppress a shiver. “I bumped into Minseok and Jongdae upstairs earlier, and Jongdae couldn’t stop telling me about his  _ Very Hot And Single Friend.  _ He also told me you’d be wearing all black, disturbingly tight jeans, and cat ears.” 

Lucas brings a hand up to brush over the headband nestled in his hair, and Baekhyun flushes, mentally cursing his best friend. He hopes it’s dim enough that Lucas can’t notice him blushing like a fucking schoolgirl, or will just assume it’s because of the alcohol. 

“I totally forgot I was wearing these,” he groans, moving to take the cat ears off. “This is so embarrassing-”

“I think they’re hot,” Lucas says immediately, wrapping a hand around his arm easily. He strokes his thumb over the inside of Baekhyun’s wrist and flashes him a boyish grin. Baekhyun is momentarily distracted by his stupidly big hands again. He wonders what they would look like on his waist, or around his neck, or—

“Yeah?” Baekhyun stops himself from going down that very dangerous train of thought and tries not to look too eager. “You think so?”

Lucas’ hand drops to his hips, warm and steadying, and Baekhyun silently praises Jongdae for forcing him to wear a muscle tee. Like this, Lucas is able to curl his fingers into skin where sides are cut out low enough to expose the curve of his waist. 

“Yeah,” the taller echoes, leaning in close enough that Baekhyun can feel the warmth of his bare chest through his shirt. “Sorry about the whole invading your personal space thing by the way. It’s pretty crowded in here.”

Lucas doesn’t look the least bit apologetic. Baekhyun also notes that it’s nowhere near crowded enough to justify the fact that the firm line of Lucas’ body is almost fully pressed against his. There’s plenty of room for Lucas to back up, or for them to move to a different location. 

“You don’t seem sorry,” Baekhyun teases, smiling up at him coyly. 

“You’re right, I’m not.” Lucas admits easily enough. “But it’s not everyday I see someone so pretty.”

Hold.

“You think I’m pretty?”

“Yes,” Lucas says immediately, and without hesitation. “The prettiest.” He’s disturbingly honest in a way most guys in college aren’t. It’s refreshing, and Baekhyun thinks he might be in deeper than he wants to be, which is ridiculous because he’s only known Lucas for less than half an hour and they’re both drunk. 

The DJ starts playing some song that sounds suspiciously like Spooky Scary Skeletons remixed with a generic Top 50 Pop song, and Lucas perks up. 

“You wanna go dance?” he asks suddenly, looking like an eager puppy despite being a solid six foot three and twice Baekhyun’s size. It’s only a little bit devastating.

It’s not that Baekhyun doesn’t want to dance with Lucas—it’s just that he’s a senior, and he’s really past this whole sweaty-grinding-as-foreplay thing. The dance floor at parties is always too crowded, and there’s always the one guy who doesn’t know how to use deodorant or the one girl who can’t stop crying over her ex she dated for three days, and you have an 80% chance of getting splashed with beer by douchebags who don’t know how to properly shotgun. And if he’s being honest, he’s pretty sure he and Lucas both know where this night is going anyways, and he’d rather skip to the fun part than endure a mass of sweaty bodies first.

“It’s not really my scene,” Baekhyun says honestly, and he can see the hopeful smile slide off Lucas’ face faster than he can finish his sentence. Before Lucas can step back, Baekhyun reaches out to trail a hand over his biceps, lingering longer than is strictly necessary. He normally wouldn’t be so bold, but he’s a little more than tipsy, and he’s definitely not stupid– Lucas has been pretty forward all night, so it’s his turn to do the same. 

Baekhyun’s also usually not this easy, but that’s beside the point. He definitively has a type, and Lucas checks off every single box and more. 

“Wanna get out of here instea—?” Baekhyun can’t even finish his sentence before Lucas leans down to slide his lips over his eagerly. 

“Of course,” Lucas draws back to nip at his jawline and smiles sweetly at him, almost too tender for the situation they’re in. “Your place or mine?” 

**

It’s no secret that Baekhyun’s got a thing for guys who are bigger than him. He likes feeling small, likes broad chests pressed against his back and larger hands covering his own completely. He also knows most guys he hooks up with are into it too. 

So when Lucas presses him flush against the wall of his room upstairs and splays a hand across his side, it doesn’t come as a surprise to him when he sees Lucas’ eyes darken with interest at how  _ much  _ his hand covers. Baekhyun’s been thinking about it since the first time he saw Lucas, but he’s pretty sure both his hands could almost completely encircle his waist.

Lucas’ hand tightens dangerously at his waist, and Baekhyun feels his dick harden where it’s pressed against Lucas’ stupid (stupid, so fucking stupid) abs. 

“You like that?” It’s a rhetorical question. Baekhyun refuses to grace him with a response when his interest is already very prominently displayed in the form of his erection. The grin Lucas gives him is just a little smug, and part of Baekhyun wants to slap him. The other, much bigger part of him wants to kiss it off his face. 

Before he gets the chance to do just that, Lucas leans in to bite at the side of Baekhyun’s neck, sucking marks into his skin and laving his tongue over the areas where red begins to blossom. It should be gross. Baekhyun hasn’t let anyone give him hickeys since he was a freshman, and he knows he’s going to look like he’s been mauled once he leaves this room. Lucas bites down on his collarbone, almost savage, and Baekhyun’s knees almost give out. 

_ Okay _ , he thinks weakly to himself.  _ Decidedly not gross then.  _

He whines and leans his head to the side, exposing the line of his shoulder as Lucas grabs a handful of his ass and crushes him in closer to the wall. They’re pressed so closely together Baekhyun can barely breathe and he thinks, half-drunk and half-horny, that this wouldn’t be a bad way to go. 

Baekhyun drags Lucas away from his neck to kiss him, messy and open-mouthed. He tastes like Keystone Lite. Baekhyun can’t bring himself to care. 

“Wanted to do this for so long,” Lucas breathes out when he breaks away, kneading at Baekhyun’s ass through the thick denim of his jeans. He sounds just as gone as Baekhyun is, and Baekhyun hopes Lucas won’t regret this in the morning. 

Baekhyun laughs, loud and sharp in the otherwise silent room, and winds his arms around Lucas’ shoulders. “By long, do you mean the half hour we’ve known each other?” 

Lucas hums noncommittally, and before Baekhyun knows it, he’s being hauled up and tossed gently onto the bed. He mentally files this moment away in the spank bank for future nut material. 

“You always do that to guys?” 

“Only when they clearly enjoy it.” Fuck. Baekhyun can’t even argue with that. 

Blessedly, Lucas manages to get himself out of his shirt, leaving him in only the disturbingly tight red shorts, and Baekhyun allows himself to stare openly this time. Looking at his chest is a little like staring into the sun. It’s blinding, but he couldn’t look away if he wanted to. 

“Drop the workout routine,” he jokes, a thinly-veiled attempt to cover up how affected he is in the moment. As far as defense mechanisms go, it’s not very effective.

“You’re so chatty,” Lucas complains as he crawls on top of Baekhyun, though there’s no real bite to it. 

Baekhyun looks up at him through his lashes and smiles. “Yeah?” he asks, promptly rolling them over so he’s sitting on Lucas’ lap. “Want to shut me up then?” 

Lucas startles, like Baekhyun hinting that he wants to suck his dick is somehow a surprise, and flushes red. It’s such a stark contrast from the confident frat dude image he’d been giving off earlier, and Baekhyun can’t help but think he likes this Lucas a lot more. 

“Are you saying you w--”

“Is that something you want?” Baekhyun cuts him off immediately.

“Yes,” the taller says earnestly, hands running down Baekhyun’s thighs. “So much. Please, will you?” 

Baekhyun’s never been with a guy who had good manners in bed like this. He’s almost absurdly polite, even though Baekhyun can feel the line of his dick pressing against his ass. He can’t remember ever wanting to suck off anyone more in his entire life.

Baekhyun is still fully clothed, but there’s something about having Lucas under him like this, half-naked and vulnerable, that flips a switch in Baekhyun. A hand comes up to grope at his ass again, impatiently, and he slaps it away before pinning Lucas’ hands to the bed and licking into his mouth, wet and filthy.

“So greedy,” Baekhyun pants once he’s pulled away, pressing Lucas’ hands down more firmly. “Thought you were gonna be good for me? I won’t touch you otherwise.”

It’s an empty threat, and they both know it. It’s also not like they both don’t know that Lucas could break out of his grip if he really wanted to - Baekhyun’s got a black belt in Hapkido, and he’s not weak, but Lucas’ arms are also the size of his face. The knowledge that Lucas could just flip Baekhyun over and have his way with him, but instead is choosing to lay there, is a little dizzying. Willing to take whatever Baekhyun’s willing to give. He wants to hold Lucas down and fuck him until he cries, and he also kind of wants Lucas to put those biceps to good use and throw him around like a rag doll. It’s confusing, and Baekhyun wants every part of it. 

Lucas swallows back a groan and shakes his head. “No - I’ll be good--” 

“Then act like it,” Baekhyun says sweetly, and grinds his hips down once with purpose, just to see Lucas squirm. “Hands to yourself now. No touching until I say it’s okay.” 

He takes his time sliding down Lucas’ toned body, pressing open-mouthed kisses as he goes. Lucas whines lowly when Baekhyun brushes a hand over his nipples, and he makes a note to himself to remember that. 

_ For later,  _ he thinks.  _ If there even is a later.  _

Hands pressing down insistently on Lucas’ hips, Baekhyun licks down his happy trail and mouths wetly at the swell of his cock. The fabric dampens underneath his mouth, and he can feel Lucas twitch under him. Like this, the shorts, already offensively revealing, leave absolutely nothing to the imagination, and for that he’s thankful. Thankful, and also horny. 

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Lucas groans breathily as Baekhyun nuzzles his face into his crotch and finally pulls down his shorts. “Holy shit. No one should look this good with $5 Party City cat ears on.” 

_ Holy shit _ , Baekhyun thinks weakly.  _ I should be the one saying holy shit _ . Lucas isn’t wearing underwear, and it makes sense that he wouldn’t when Baekhyun thinks about how fucking tight those shorts are, but the image is almost too much to handle right now. He glances up, and Lucas is looking at him like he’s hung the stars and moon in the sky. Baekhyun laughs again, almost giddy. He hasn’t even put his dick in his mouth yet, and already Lucas is acting like Baekhyun’s lips are the second coming of Christ, or whatever. 

Baekhyun hasn’t sucked dick in a while, but he’s pretty confident in his skills either way. He leans forward to press a kiss to the head and smiles up at Lucas, who’s evidently trying his best to hold still (and failing, really, but he’s trying). Maintaining eye contact, he drags the flat of his tongue up his length, watching as Lucas shivers beneath him.

“Is that a complaint?” Baekhyun dips his tongue into the slit of his cock to collect the precum gathering there. 

“N-No,” Lucas grits out, and fists his hands in the sheets. “Just an observation.”

When Baekhyun finally closes his lips fully around the head of his cock, Lucas throws his head back and positively  _ shakes _ . Baekhyun doesn’t think he’s ever felt this powerful in his life. 

He suckles at the head gently before easing himself down, breathing in deeply and trying not to gag as he takes in more of Lucas’ length. Fuck. Lucas is big everywhere, apparently, and his dick is no exception. 

Baekhyun is determined, though, and when the tip hits the back of his throat, he lingers for a beat, savoring the stretch before he starts to move his mouth up and down. Lucas is squirming now and, taking pity on him, Baekhyun drags one of Lucas’ hands down to his hair. 

He looks up at him meaningfully, and Lucas seems to get the hint, because he tangles his fingers into Baekhyun’s dark locks. He’s careful not to disturb the headband still atop his head, and it’s almost infuriating how careful, how controlled he is, even in this situation, when Baekhyun is so hard it hurts and Lucas has barely even touched him. 

The first roll of Lucas’ hips up is careful and slow, and he glances down at Baekhyun as if to ask  _ is this okay _ ? Baekhyun can’t exactly talk with a mouthful of cock so he just nods and closes his eyes, squeezing at Lucas’ thigh encouragingly.

Baekhyun moans loudly as Lucas starts fucking up into his mouth steadily, partly just for show and partly because he wants to see how much it affects Lucas. He hears him whisper a barely-audible  _ fuck _ , and it makes him keen with pride. 

Lucas strokes a hand through Baekhyun’s hair before his grip tightens and he tugs Baekhyun’s head forward gently, insistently. Baekhyun follows, taking the length of Lucas’ cock and sucking eagerly even as saliva runs down the corner of his chin, sloppy and wet.

“Fuck,” Lucas says again, louder, and traces the outline of his cock where it pushes into Baekhyun’s cheek. He sounds wrecked. Baekhyun wants him to take him apart.

His hands are careful but insistent as Baekhyun falls into a rhythm, one hand curled at the nape of his neck and the other pushing his bangs back where they’ve been falling into his eyes. 

Baekhyun feels tears prick the corners of his eyes as the head of Lucas’ cock nudges the back of his throat, pushing slowly inside as if to test his limits. Lucas uses his mouth, praises him for being beautiful and taking him so well and Baekhyun moans around him, jaw starting to ache from the stretch. 

Lucas’ orgasm hits suddenly, neither of them expecting it, and his fingers tighten in his hair just past the point of painful before he’s coming down his throat. Baekhyun digs his fingers into bare thighs and swallows obediently, feeling desperate. He’s so close all it takes is two ruts against Lucas’ leg before he’s coming in his pants, and when he looks back up Lucas looks like he’s about to pass out.

“I’m so sorry,” Lucas pants, out of breath, like he was the one who’s had a dick down his throat for the past 20 minutes. He smooths down Baekhyun’s hair where it’s been ruffled, petting him gently. Baekhyun would protest against being treated like a literal cat, except it feels fucking amazing and he can’t bring himself to speak against it. 

“‘S fine,” Baekhyun mumbles, embarrassed, as he pulls off Lucas’ dick with a pop and leans into the hand stroking his hair. “I liked it.”

“I can’t believe you don’t have a gag reflex. Are you real?” 

Baekhyun snorts and slaps Lucas’ thigh weakly. “I just had your dick in my mouth, that not real enough for you?”

“No, not at all.” Lucas hauls him upright and rolls on top of him, hands skating up and down his sides. He kisses him feverishly, like a starving man, and there’s no finesse to his technique but it still feels unbelievably good. 

“Can I fuck you?” he asks sweetly as he nudges his nose against Baekhyun’s cheek, polite to a fault. “Just want to make you feel good.”

Baekhyun hadn’t realized he was fully clothed, too caught up in the heat of the moment to really care. All he can do is nod as Lucas slips a massive hand underneath his shirt, dragging it up and over his head carefully so as to not disturb the kitten ears on top of his head. 

“You really like those, huh?” He hopes he sounds less deliriously horny than he feels. 

Lucas raises an eyebrow at him and looks downward pointedly, where his dick is already hardening against Baekhyun’s hip again, as if to say  _ There’s your answer _ . Baekhyun mentally makes a note to send Jongdae an Edible Arrangement soon.

“Of course I do," Lucas answers anyways, because he’s honest like that. Baekhyun looks up at him, takes off the headband and reaches up to settle it atop Lucas’ head instead.

“I see the appeal now,” Baekhyun says truthfully, thumbing over the press of his headband where it sits tucked behind Lucas’ ear. Lucas is more puppy-like than anything else, but Baekhyun is pretty sure Lucas could wear anything and still manage to pull it off.

Lucas laughs, like he’s a little bit embarrassed, but Baekhyun can see his eyes darken, pupils blown so wide his eyes look almost black. He slips his fingers between the rips of Baekhyun’s jeans, tugs at the fabric where it’s plastered to his thighs. “Will you please help me take these off now?”

It takes longer than it should, mostly because neither of them is willing to get up from where they’re laying in bed and because Lucas refuses to keep his hands off him for more than five seconds at a time. When Baekhyun finally manages to kick his pants off, Lucas dives in immediately, running his hands over the newly exposed skin almost reverently. 

Baekhyun’s a little embarrassed he hadn’t worn his dick appointment briefs, but he hadn’t been expecting to get any tonight. Lucas doesn’t seem to care either, if the way he pushes them off and to the side hurriedly is any indication. 

Lucas spreads his legs apart, leans down and sucks a hickey into his inner thigh. It makes Baekhyun feel open and vulnerable in the best way, and when Lucas digs his fingers into the soft swell of his ass he whimpers loudly. 

“Please,” he asks desperately. He refuses to call it begging, because Byun Baekhyun absolutely does not beg under any circumstances, especially not in bed.

It works on Lucas, either way, and as soon as Baekhyun’s plea leaves his mouth he’s reaching over to the bedside table so quickly it almost gives him whiplash. Baekhyun watches his biceps flex with barely-concealed interest, and wonders if Lucas would be able to hold him up and fuck him against the wall. He desperately wants to find out.

Lucas opens the bottle and makes an attempt to warm the lube between his fingers, but the first press of his finger to Baekhyun’s rim still makes him squirm. Baekhyun thinks Lucas might mutter an apology but he’s not really sure because suddenly he’s got a finger pushed knuckle-deep into him, and it knocks the breath out of him. 

“So pretty for me,” Lucas murmurs again, once he’s worked in a second finger, then a third. 

In the entire hour Baekhyun has known Lucas he’s probably called him pretty no less than twenty times, and he wonders if hearing that word coming from Lucas will ever be less devastating than it is now. Lucas opens him up slowly, surely, and Baekhyun feels his entire body ache with desire. It burns, just a little bit, because Baekhyun hasn’t fooled around like this in a while and his own fingers are nowhere near as long or as thick as his, but Lucas is patient as ever, and seems to know Baekhyun’s limits almost better than he knows them himself.

Baekhyun hooks his legs around Lucas’ waist, and with his free hand, Lucas twines their fingers together. The action is almost shockingly tender, a stark contrast to the way his fingers are pushing deeper into Baekhyun, relentless. It’s too much and not enough at the same time, and Baekhyun burns for more. 

Lucas’ fingers brush past his prostate and Baekhyun moans, dangerously loud, and pushes back against him. “Right there,” he whines, clenching down. “ _ Please. _ ” Baekhyun kisses him again, just to have a distraction, and tries not to think about how gently Lucas is taking him apart.

Although Lucas seems content to take his time stretching him out, impatience gets the best of Baekhyun, as it always does, and he pushes at Lucas’ chest until he pulls out. “Please just fuck me already,” He pleads, long past the point of being too proud to beg now, and turns onto his front with his ass in the air. “Please, Lucas, c’mon.”

“Holy  _ shit _ .” He’s too embarrassed to look at Lucas’ face like this, spread open and offering himself so openly, but he can hear him groan, long and drawn-out before he hears the telltale sign of a condom packet being ripped open. 

Lucas bends over him with those stupid broad shoulders, and presses his chest fully against Baekhyun’s back. If someone walked into the room right now they probably wouldn’t even be able to see him, Baekhyun thinks to himself inanely. Lucas’ body completely envelops his. It makes him dizzy just to picture it.

The first press of Lucas’ length against him has him biting back a whimper, and he braces his hands over Baekhyun’s, locking their fingers together again as he pushes in. He’d chosen this position so it would feel less intimate, but Lucas is still maddeningly careful with him, almost too gentle, and all he wants is for him to lose a little bit of that composure. 

“You’re fucking insatiable, you know that right?” Lucas pants against his shoulder once he’s fully sheathed inside. “You called me greedy earlier, but look who’s the one begging now.”

All Baekhyun can do is whine in response, loud and desperate. It’s true, but he can’t help it. His head is spinning, and all he can focus on is how good it feels to be full like this. Lucas rolls his hips forward experimentally, fingers digging into his hips so hard Baekhyun wonders if they’ll leave bruises. He wants them to, badly. 

Lucas rocks back in again, harder this time, and Baekhyun wants to cry because it’s so good, even better than he was expecting, but he’s selfish and he wants everything Lucas is willing to give him. The stretch of Lucas lights a fire inside him in the best way possible, and all he can focus on right now is chasing more of that pleasure.

“More,” he grits out, reaching a hand behind himself to pull Lucas’ hips flush against his ass. “Come on, kitten- You promised you’d be good for me, so prove it.” 

Lucas shifts and kicks up a leg so that his foot is braced on the bed, on bended knee behind Baekhyun, and bends over him fully again before he slams back in. He fits his hands around Baekhyun’s waist and uses the leverage to push in harder. The shift in position has Baekhyun crying out, arms shaking before he collapses onto his elbows so his chest is flat against the sheets. 

“This good enough to prove it?” Lucas’ sounds confident, a little smug, like he already knows the answer, but his breath hitches at the end and Baekhyun can tell how affected he actually is. Whether that’s from the nickname, or physical exertion, or both, he doesn’t know. Lucas wraps a huge arm around his torso and lifts, holding him up while he continues into Baekhyun smoothly.  _ Yes _ , Baekhyun thinks to himself, not trusting his voice enough to answer.  _ Yes, yes, yes _ . 

He’s speechless for what might be the first time in his life. He wants to just lean down, rub himself against the sheets until he comes, but Lucas is keeping his hips firmly in place, and every time he tries to grind down nails dig into his hip as a warning. 

It’s mean as fuck. Baekhyun likes it a little bit more than he should.

The drag of Lucas’ cock inside of him is becoming increasingly hot and as he bites back a near-sob he suddenly wishes, viscerally, that he could see Lucas, see how he looks when he’s driving into Baekhyun like this. Even as his control begins to fray at the edges, Lucas is the most attentive hookup he’s ever had, and he presses his mouth over the bare skin of Baekhyun’s back as Baekhyun sinks his face into the sheets below to stifle a moan. 

“ _ Lucas _ ,” Baekhyun cries out again, because it’s the only word he can process right now other than  _ more _ or  _ please _ . 

It must get the message across anyways, because Lucas lifts Baekhyun’s hips up again and thrusts in, hard and fast. The angle change has Baekhyun keening, and his vision is blurry when he gathers just enough strength to lift himself up and look back at Lucas, who’s fucking into him with all the strength he has. He looks wild, but his face lights up when he makes eye contact with Baekhyun, and before he can read into it too much Lucas wraps a large hand around his chin and presses him into a kiss, more tongue than anything. The angle is awkward, like this, but neither of them pull away, even as Lucas’ thrusts grow frantic and messy.

“Are you gonna come for me?” Lucas asks, biting at his lower lip. Baekhyun shakes his head desperately even as he rocks his hips back to meet Lucas’ thrusts. He wants to come, so so badly, but he also doesn’t want this to be over, and it’s a confusing mix of emotions for him to handle right now. 

He decides to clench down, instead, and Lucas drops his head to his shoulder as his hips stutter inside him, moaning his name as he spills inside the condom. 

“Fuck, baby—” Lucas groans, hips slowing to a slow grind as he near-collapses over Baekhyun. 

Something about the pet name makes Baekhyun snap, and suddenly he’s coming untouched and all over Lucas’ nice white sheets as he wails. He scratches the blunt tips of his nails down Lucas’ hands where they’re still connected, and Lucas continues to roll his hips up into him, fucking him through his orgasm. 

He rolls over and Lucas drapes himself over his body, nosing at Baekhyun’s cheek sleepily. Baekhyun could have guessed Lucas would be a cuddler, but he can’t say he minds that much, even though his body is sticky with sweat (and other substances). He threads his fingers gently through Lucas’ hair, combing through the longer locks on top of his head and rubbing circles into the buzz of his undercut closer to the nape of his neck. Lucas leans into his touch happily, and Baekhyun can’t help but give the cat ears, impressively still in place atop his head if not a bit askew, a light tug. 

“So, kitten?” Baekhyun asks conversationally, smoothing a hand over the headband.

“So, baby?” Lucas echoes, raising an eyebrow at him. He takes off the cat ears in question and puts them on the nightstand. Baekhyun allows himself to mourn the loss for no more than 30 seconds.

It’s a fair enough point. “Shut up,” he grumbles, hooking a leg over Lucas’ waist and refusing to make eye contact. “You caught me off guard. That’s all.”

Lucas laughs, high-pitched and noisy, a complete contrast to the deep timbre of his normal voice. “So dishonest,” he murmurs into Baekhyun’s neck, biting at the already-bruised skin there. “Not cute at all.”

“Maybe you’re just  _ too  _ honest.” Baekhyun tries to squirm away, and yelps when Lucas just winds his arms around him tighter. 

“I’m always honest,” Lucas says, ironically sounding like he’s hiding something. Baekhyun’s too tired to question it. “You should try it sometime. Like this. It’s late, and I can tell you’re trying to look for the first opportunity to escape, but I would like you to stay the night.” 

He makes it sound so fucking easy. When Baekhyun finally looks up to meet Lucas’ eyes, the moonlight filters through the windows of Lucas’ room, and he suddenly looks young, and entirely too soft for someone who just fucked Baekhyun within an inch of his life.

Baekhyun wants to stay, he does, but it feels like that would make this too real. Like this is more than just a casual drunken hookup, and like Lucas might want more from him. He doesn’t want to let himself hope.

“I—” Baekhyun starts, and stops. Lucas looks at him encouragingly. “I would like that too.” He has to force it out, but it’s the truth, and entirely worth it just based on how delighted Lucas looks with his answer.

Lucas smiles, brighter than the sun. “Wasn’t that easy?” He rolls onto his side and wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him close.

“Not at all,” Baekhyun mutters, but tucks his head underneath Lucas’ chin. “Now can we please sleep?”

“Of course,” Lucas runs a hand through his hair, indulgent. Baekhyun wants to focus on that feeling, but his eyes feel heavy. 

_ If this is where honesty gets me, _ he thinks before he dozes off,  _ maybe I really should try it more often. _

**

By the time Baekhyun runs into Economics 201, Professor Kim has already started her lecture. Thankfully, she doesn’t spare him a second glance. It’s a huge lecture, so there are always students filtering in up to five or ten minutes late. It shouldn’t be a big deal that he happens to be a little late today too. 

He sits down in his designated seat up front and determinedly avoids the pointed stare of Kyungsoo, his friend and fellow TA. Baekhyun is going on five minutes of successfully ignoring him when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He groans when he sees the message preview. 

[soo] 9:05 AM

_ Why are you late.  _

_ Why are you wearing a scarf. It’s still 60 degrees out.  _

[Baekhyun] 9:05 AM

_ wdym i was here on time _

[soo] 9:07 AM

_ You’re always here at least 10 minutes before me because you’re a fucking control freak and you like to organize all of our papers in alphabetical order before we hand out materials to these dumb sophomores. _

_ Don’t ignore my second question! _

[Baekhyun] 9:10 AM

_ i just care about efficiency im not a control freak _

_ im really cold okay let it go _

[soo] 9:17 AM

_ Baekhyun you are sweating through your sweatshirt.  _

_ Baekhyun I can see you reading these.  _

_ Baekhyun reply.  _

_ Bitch.  _

Baekhyun pockets his phone and closes his eyes, trying to will his hangover away. He would’ve been early today, but when he’d woken up that morning in Lucas’ bed, he was fully wrapped around the other man’s body, morning wood on full display. Lucas had insisted on sucking him off and cooking him breakfast (which was just nutella spread on a piece of toast, but Baekhyun appreciated the effort), and by the time they were finished Baekhyun realized he wouldn’t have enough time to run back to his apartment before class. 

Lucas had soothed him through his mini freakout, and offered him a sweatshirt to wear over his inappropriately-cut muscle tee and a scarf to cover his hickeys. Ten minutes later he sent Baekhyun out the door with a kiss to his forehead, though not before they exchanged numbers and Lucas had added him on Snapchat. Baekhyun didn’t even know that people still used Snapchat.

It was a little too domestic for the morning after a drunken hookup, even considering how nice of a person Lucas was. Baekhyun isn’t sure how to feel about it, but Lucas’ hoodie is comfortable, and it smells like him, and at least he has a good excuse now to text him later even if he has no intentions of ever returning it. Baekhyun’s phone is still buzzing in his pocket, which means Kyungsoo is still texting him. He pointedly ignores it for the rest of class, and tries to focus instead on whatever Professor Kim is saying about game theory. 

“Baekhyun and Kyungsoo will be passing out midterms from last week,” Professor Kim announces as she closes her laptop, ignoring the groans coming from the lecture hall. “For those of you who didn’t do well, please speak to them about office hours for the rest of the semester.” 

That’s Professor Kim’s nice way of saying  _ most of you did poorly, please don’t bother coming to me asking me to explain the difference between Demand and Quantity Demanded and bother the TAs instead. _ Baekhyun and Kyungsoo shoot each other a tired look.

Kyungsoo hands off half of the exams to him, and Baekhyun squints down at the paper in front of him. The handwriting leaves a lot to be desired. It’s too early for this. He wants to go home.

“Yukhei Wong?” he calls out, not sure if he’s reading the name correctly.

“That’s me,” a familiar voice responds. 

_ Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck.  _

Baekhyun looks up, feeling like he’s about to vomit, and gapes openly at the same man whose bed he was in less than an hour and a half ago.  _ Oh god. This man had my dick in his mouth less than an hour and a half ago _ .

Lucas (Yukhei?) smiles as he takes his exam, and brushes a hand over Baekhyun’s deliberately, too slow to be a mistake. He doesn’t look at all surprised to see Baekhyun. Baekhyun catches a glimpse of the marks he left on him from last night, and thinks he might pass out.

“Thanks, kitten.” Lucas says lowly, enough that only Baekhyun and Kyungsoo can hear, and walks away, backpack slung over his shoulder casually. 

Baekhyun can practically feel Kyungsoo’s gaze burning into the back of his head. There’s no way he’s getting out of this one. His phone buzzes again, and this time he actually checks the notification.

[soo] 10:21 AM

_ You have a lot of fucking explaining to do _ .


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 has been uploaded [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024419/chapters/55056463)!! Just putting this here for people who aren't subscribed to the series but are subscribed to this specific fic.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have an excuse for this i just really wanted to write baekhyun POV + heart of gold frat boy xuxi
> 
> there will be a part 2 coming with feelings involved this time bc i live for emotionally constipated baekhyun and mutual pining, let me know if there's anything you want to see in particular and i will do my best to work it in!!!
> 
> title is from wayv's love talk GO STREAM TAKE OVER THE MOON


End file.
